Undeniable
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. SideswipexProwl, JazzxProwl, Red AlertxInferno. Sideswipe will do anything for a repeat of the previous sessions and he's determined. Very determined. But then, so is Prowl. Continution of Dream Machine and Loss of Control


Pairings: Sideswipe/Prowl, established Jazz/Prowl... and there's always going to be Red Alert/Inferno  
Warnings: Domination, submission, self-pleasuring, mech smex  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno  
Authors Notes: Too many people writing smut fic makes Sideswipe grumpy… which annoys me as he pleads and whines… right in my ear… so I put him out of his misery…  
And he annoys me in a good way :pets the Lamborghini:  
And I have borrowed several ideas, including the idea of 'throwing the bond wide open' from ryagelle and her fabulous Twinning the Hatchet and Cave Canem... go read NOW if you haven't read them! Oh, and anything in :colons: is private bond-speak.

* * *

It was a well-known fact around the Ark that Prowl liked being in control. Being in control suited him; his battle computer almost compelling him to take the lead in virtually everything he did.

It was a little known fact however that sometimes, just sometimes, Prowl liked being the one not in control. Of course, this snippet of information was only known to a few. Three in fact that Prowl could name; Jazz (obviously) and now Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Prowl deliberately ignored the cooling fans that kicked on as his memory banks replayed the previous week's encounter with his bond-mate and the Lamborghini Twins. He placed down the datapad he was reading (an account of how exactly Sideswipe had managed to avoid all of Red Alert's cameras in order to place a note ostentatiously from Starscream on the Security Director's work console which had resulted in an immediate panicked cry of 'intruder!' that had echoed around the Ark followed by a trip to Ratchet) and picked up yet another one, absently checking his internal chronometer as he did so. Sideswipe was due to report to him soon to provide his own explanation for the large number of pranks he had pulled the past week. Prowl had to admit that he was not looking forward to that confrontation.

As amusement filtered through the bond he shared with Jazz, he put the datapad back on the table, resigned to waiting for the Lamborghini. Perhaps a bit more discipline was in order, he mused. A silent word of consent had him raising an optic ridge in surprise.

:I'd say it to ya face if I weren't out on patrol here Prowler. Go ahead. And I wanna blow-by-blow account tonight.: If the saboteur could have leered through the communication channel he'd opened to Prowl, he would have. As it was, Prowl thought he had done a very good job judging by the slight pulse that ran through his circuits.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

As soon as Prowl ended the conversation with Jazz, the door chime rang out. Prowl sat straighter in his chair, readying himself for the confrontation with Sideswipe.

"Enter." The door slid open at his command and Sideswipe stepped through into the office. His optics swept round the room quickly and Prowl noticed a slight slump of his shoulder struts as he registered that they were alone before Sideswipe straightened up, coming to stand in front of Prowl's desk.

"You know why you're here Sideswipe?"

"I'm hoping it's gonna be something similar to last week."

"Your insolence is not becoming Sideswipe."

"Huh?" Prowl placed both hands flat on his desk lest he curl them into fists.

"I mean there is no point being cheeky Sideswipe. Why the pranks?"

"Wanted to get back here." Prowl was astonished at how easily Sideswipe was confessing to the pranks. He was however, at a loss as how to deal with the utter frankness of Sideswipe's admission.

"Why?" It was the first question that he could vocalise.

"I meant what I said last time. I want to be the one to overload you."

"Sideswipe!" The warrior sat down in the chair across from Prowl.

"You ever wanted what you can't have?"

"I…"

"Well, I've spent the past month or so wanting you every moment I'm online." Sideswipe stood up and started pacing. He wasn't emotional, not normally. At least, not as emotional as others on the Ark. Sideswipe was the prankster; the one everyone turned to if they wanted a laugh. He didn't sit there and spill his well-kept secrets. Well, he didn't used to. Now however, he found himself pacing around Prowl's office, waving his arms in the air as he told Prowl how much he wanted to keep repeating their previous experiences and all the reasons why they should up to and including a promise to not pull any pranks ever again.

"Sideswipe!" Prowl raised a hand and Sideswipe stopped pacing. "You seriously expect me to believe that the only reason you have been pulling the multitude of pranks this week is to find yourself in here so we can overload one another?"

"Erm… yes?" Prowl sent a silent prayer up to Primus as Sideswipe stared pleadingly at him.

:Heh, get on with it Prowler! You know you want to!:

:Jazz!: Sideswipe didn't realise that Prowl was having a silent conversation, nervously shifting where he stood. He'd said his piece and now all he wanted was for Prowl to say yes and they could have fun, or for Prowl to say no and set his punishment. At least that way, Sideswipe would know where he stood.

"Prowl?" After several minutes of standing there watching Prowl stare at his desk, Sideswipe dared to address him.

"You really do lack discipline don't you Sideswipe?"

"Always need to be taught a lesson." Sideswipe returned cheekily.

"You need to learn restraint soldier."

"And you're gonna teach me, right?"

"You are going to teach yourself Sideswipe."

"I am?" Prowl could hear the confusion in Sideswipe's vocaliser. A small part of his processor tried to work out why exactly he was about to do this. The rest of his processor slipped easily into the role.

"You are. Now sit down. You'll probably be more comfortable there."

"Be more comfortable up against you."

"That attitude will get you nowhere." Prowl snapped out and Sideswipe sat down as quickly as he could. Something told him that this wasn't going to go anything like either of their previous encounters. Prowl walked around the office several times, optics focussed on Sideswipe. He paused once to lock the office door before continuing. Sideswipe sat as still as he could, somehow understanding that he wasn't to move unless he was told to. Prowl allowed a smile to tug at his lips before moving to stand behind Sideswipe, resting his hands on the Lamborghini's shoulder struts.

"Tease yourself for me." He whispered, low and sensual in Sideswipe's audio. Sideswipe could feel a pleasant tingle run through his circuits at the sound of Prowl's voice.

"Wha… what?" Nervousness was not a trait he liked he decided, immediately disliking the sound of his vocaliser as he stammered out the question.

"I said tease yourself. You know how to please yourself don't you?"  
"No, I mean, yes, but I normally have no problems finding someone to do that for me."

"Well, you don't have that option now. Besides, you do want to please me, don't you?" Prowl worked his fingers in between the plating on Sideswipe's shoulders as he spoke, teasing the sensitive wiring underneath. Sideswipe arched up, a soft moan leaving his vocaliser.

"Answer me Sideswipe."

"Ugh…" Sideswipe struggled for a coherent sentence, the sensation of Prowl's fingers teasing his wiring sending thrills of pleasure through his circuits.

"Sideswipe… I'm not going to ask again." Prowl's vocaliser took on a slightly harsher tone and he squeezed the wires in Sideswipe's shoulders again, causing the Lamborghini to arch up again, another cry escaping him.

"Ah… Want to… oooh… please you…" Sideswipe's answer was evidently what Prowl was after as the tactician removed his fingers from within Sideswipe's shoulder plating. Sideswipe sagged in the chair, torn between feeling disappointed the hands were gone and glad that he could think somewhat straighter now.

"Good." Prowl walked round and sat on the very edge of the desk, close to Sideswipe, but not quite close enough for the warrior to reach out and touch him.

"Now please yourself for me." He commanded.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Sideswipe started slowly, unaccountably nervous of performing in front of Prowl. Brushing his hand along his leg, down towards his knee joint, he kept his optics focussed on Prowl. He traced the bonnet on his alt-mode with his other hand, fingers smoothing across the metal in small circles. Offlining his optics, Sideswipe gave himself over to the feelings he was creating; the soft pulses of pleasures as his fingers tweaked the wires behind his knee, the purr of his engine heating up his chassis further.

The office was silent, save for the quiet rasp of metal on metal, punctuated by Sideswipe uttering soft moans despite his best efforts not to. Sideswipe struggled to remember where previous lovers had touched him. For all his experience, sitting in that office in front of Prowl, he felt like an innocent sparkling about to have his first overload.

He heard Prowl's cooling fans kick in over the sound of his own and his optics snapped back online. Prowl was now standing in front of him, staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

"Don't stop." Was the quiet command as the tactician walked around behind Sideswipe.

"The backs of your knees are sensitive aren't they?" Sideswipe nodded, one hand automatically returning to his knee, teasing the wires there.

"What about your headlights?" Sideswipe let his free hand trail across to the headlights of his alt-mode, tracing around the edges and moaning softly as pleasure coursed through his circuits.

"Definitely a hot spot." Prowl mused, leaning closer to Sideswipe and resting his hands on the back of the chair.

"What about your horns?" He asked, tilting his head so his vents wafted cool air over the horns on Sideswipe's helmet. The Lamborghini whimpered and threw his head back.

"Good?" Sideswipe whimpered again in response to Prowl's question, unable to make any more coherent sounds. Between his own ministrations, the knowledge that Prowl was watching (and enjoying) and Prowl being so close to him, Sideswipe was finding himself racing towards an overload.

"Want to touch you." He managed to say. Prowl stepped carefully around him once more, coming to stand in front of him. Taking Prowl's movement as permission, Sideswipe stretched out, running his hands up Prowl's legs, stopping at his waist to tug slightly in an attempt to bring the tactician closer.

"Patience and restraint Sideswipe." Prowl said, stepping back. Sideswipe dropped his head in a silent apology, tracing the same route up Prowl's legs and settling over his hip joints, dipping his fingers in between the plating to find sensor nodes and wires he could tease. He was rewarded with a low moan and Sideswipe couldn't help but echo it, the heady knowledge that it was him causing Prowl to make those wonderful sounds spurring on his own arousal.

"You will not overload until I have." The simple instruction sent more waves of pleasure shooting through his circuits and he reflexively tightened his grip, making Prowl cry out again, arching towards the Lamborghini. Sideswipe kept one hand stroking the wires in Prowl's hip while he moved the other one up to trace the outlines of Prowl's headlights. At the soft moan, he smiled and laughed.

"I'm not the only one with sensitive lights then?"

"No…" The tremor in Prowl's vocaliser gave away his own state of arousal. Sideswipe took the opportunity to stand, wrapping both arms around Prowl as best he could, pulling the tactician close. He had the advantage of size and strength (not that he would ever use either to overpower Prowl); the fact that he was taller meaning that it was very easy for him to run his glossa along Prowl's chevron, taking the weight of the tactician as his knees buckled.

Shifting, Sideswipe managed to free a hand so he could tease Prowl's doorwings, running fingers along the soft interior and curling around the door handle before retracing his route. As Prowl clutched at him, Sideswipe realised that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer; his field was twisting desperately, wanting nothing more than to be entwined with the tactician's.

Prowl reached up, grasping the horns on Sideswipe's helmet gently before increasing the pressure. Sideswipe moaned long and hard, burying his face in the crook of Prowl's neck, nuzzling at the wires there. The vibrations served to make Prowl twitch and groan softly.

Hands roamed everywhere they could reach; cooling fans and their moans of pleasure the only sounds.

"So close…" Prowl whispered. Sideswipe dug his fingers into the upholstery on Prowl's doorwings, running his glossa over the tactician's chevron once more before the feel of Prowl's energy field plunging into his own meant that he knew nothing but the wave of pleasure he was riding.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Sideswipe wasn't surprised to find himself on the floor when his systems rebooted. He stretched slowly, revelling in the echoes of his overload ghosting through his systems.

"Control is everything…" Prowl muttered. Sideswipe pulled the tactician close, stealing a kiss before he let him go.

"Unfortunately, seems we lost control. At least that's what Sunny's telling me…" A look of horror flashed across Prowl's face before he caught it, his optics glazing slightly as he spoke with Jazz through his bond.

"We all lose control sometimes."

"Yeah, we'll we'd best get our skidplates to the repair bay before Sunstreaker loses his control." Sideswipe stood up, holding out a hand to help Prowl up.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Shut him up!"

"I'm trying Ratchet…" Inferno broke off as he attempted to calm Red Alert down again. The Security Director had only just calmed down from his impromptu visit to the repair bay courtesy of Sideswipe. He had been about to leave when Ironhide came in dragging a very relaxed and dented Sunstreaker. Ironhide claimed they'd been sparring when the warrior had suddenly offlined as Ironhide was about to strike. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to stop himself and had fallen over (and onto) Sunstreaker's prone form. The strange thing, Ironhide mused, was that the Lamborghini didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Ratchet had helped Ironhide heave Sunstreaker on to a repair berth before he was interrupted by a comm. from a rather panicked Bumblebee.

"Ratchet, it's Jazz… he just drove straight off the road!"

"How bad is he?"

"I don't know… he's not answering me and he's making these weird little moaning noises."

"Right, give me your location Bumblebee." The scout reeled off their location and Ratchet called First Aid to repair Sunstreaker.

As Ratchet left the repair bay, Sideswipe and Prowl entered. Red Alert took one look at the pair of them before whimpering again, curling closer to Inferno.

"They're all at it!"

"At what Red?" Inferno crooned, trying desperately to soothe his frazzled mate.

"They're all overloading one another and it just isn't fair!" Red Alert answered, the pitch of his vocaliser increasing.

"Well that I can help with, but not here." When he didn't get any sort of a protest from Red Alert, he hoisted the Security Director in his arms and carried him out of the repair bay.


End file.
